ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters: Egon Spengler Action Figure
Egon Spengler Action Figure is an action figure released in series 2 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the first film's Egon Spengler, which was portrayed by Harold Ramis. Currently, a Marshmallow Version is slated to be released as a Previews Exclusive in June 2019.Entertainment Earth: Ghostbusters Marshmallow Egon Spengler Action Figure - Previews Exclusive The Marshmallow Version completes all four Ghostbusters getting a Marshmallow versions release each. Series 2 also included Peter Venkman and Dana Barrett. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version Select features the diorama parts to build the Rooftop scene. Later, a exclusive marshmallow version of the basic was released and included remolded elements of depth for the marshmallow. Toy Descriptions Basic Egon Spengler comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio PKE meter proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select Egon Spengler comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio PKE meter proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Marshmallow Version Marshmallow Egon Spengler comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio PKE meter proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Egon Spengler comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio PKE meter (two) proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand ghost trap and pedal Back of Card Description Basic Dr. Egon Spengler was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! As the chief architect of their ghost detection, trapping and containment technology, Egon was well-versed in what could go wrong if any of the devices were misused, but he was willing to take a massive risk in order to save the city. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Dr. Egon Spengler was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut, leaving himself and his colleagues, Ray Stanz and Peter Venkman, out of work. However, a close encounter with a phantasm gave the trio the data they needed to catch and contain a supernatural entity, inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! As the chief architect of their ghost detection, trapping and containment technology, Egon was well-versed in what could go wrong if any of the devices were misused, but he was willing to take a massive risk in order to save the city. In his spare time, Egon collects spores, molds and fungus. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as accessories and diorama parts. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Marshmallow Version Coming June 2019. Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Dr. Egon Spengler was performing psychological research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! As the chief architect of their ghost detection, trapping and containment technology, Egon was well-versed in what could go wrong if any of the devices were misused, but he was willing to take a massive risk in order to save the city. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. References Gallery GhostbustersSeries2ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.png|Promo picture of Series 2 GhostbustersEgonStockImageSc01.jpg|Egon Spengler (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionEgonStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select Egon Spengler (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionEgonStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select Egon Spengler (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicEgonByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Egon Spengler GhostbustersBasicEgonByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Egon Spengler GhostbustersSelectEgonByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select Egon Spengler GhostbustersSelectEgonByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select Egon Spengler GhostbustersSelectEgonByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Side of Select Egon Spengler PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowEgonSc01.jpg|Marshmallow Egon Spengler (Promo picture) PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowEgonSc02.jpg| GhostbustersBasicEgonReissueByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Reissue Egon Spengler GhostbustersBasicEgonReissueByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Reissue Egon Spengler Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures Category:GB 35th Merchandise